Lifting heavy equipment creates challenges and problems which must be solved. One of the problems, of course, is the heavy weight of the machinery. Another problem is unique sizes and shapes of heavy equipment that must be lifted. Another problem is dealing with torque that may be encountered when lifting heavy equipment.
Needs exist for improvements in heavy equipment lifting.